When I Was, When U Where
by Hydne
Summary: Sepuluh tahun lalu, Akashi melakukan sebuah kesalahan fatal / [Sinopsis chapter 1] Aku tahu sampai kapanpun tidak bisa menggantikannya. Tapi apa tidak bisa kau menerima jika aku mencintaimu sepertinya? Tidak bisa melihat apa yang ada di depanmu, yaitu aku? / [AkaKuro untuk chapter ini] / [AkaFuri chapter kedua] / [1/2]


**When I Was.. When U Were**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi.** Standar warning. Tidak mengambil keuntungan materil apapun dalam pembuatan fanfic ini. Two shot. **Pair chapter pertama dan chapter kedua berbeda, tetapi saling keterkaitan.**

**Chara: **Akashi, Fem!Kuro (Kuroko Tetsuna) &amp; Fem!Furi (Furihata Kouri) **Pair: **Akafem!Kuro (untuk chapter ini). **Genre: **Hurt/Comfort &amp; Romance. **Rating:** T

**When I Was.. When U Were © Hydne**

* * *

**One—Blind**

_Aku tahu sampai kapanpun tidak bisa menggantikannya. Tapi apa tidak bisa kau menerima jika aku mencintaimu sepertinya? Tidak bisa melihat apa yang ada di depanmu, yaitu aku?_

* * *

Hubungan mereka berdua rumit.

Dirinya jatuh cinta pada orang yang tidak bisa melupakan cinta pertamanya. Dirinya menawarkan menjadi pesakitan karena cinta. Dirinya mencintai lelaki itu sepenuh hatinya, sejak awal bertemu, namun lelaki itu tidak mau menyadarinya. Tidak mau melihat betapa besar cintanya dan tetap terpaku di masa lalu.

Sementara dirinya sendiri tidak tahu apa yang tengah dipikirkan lelaki itu. Apa maknanya pada kehidupan lelaki itu. Semuanya terlihat samar.

Memandangi punggung lelaki itu yang tengah tertidur di meja kerjanya. Lampu kecil masih menyala dan dirinya bisa melihat layar LCD _pentablet_ lelaki itu masih menyala. Sepertinya lelaki itu kesulitan mengerjakan karyanya.

Hanya bisa memandanginya dari jauh. Hanya bisa menjaganya dari jarak yang diizinkan lelaki itu padanya—dimana orang lain hampir tidak boleh memasuki zona yang dirinya berada sekarang. Namun itu tidak cukup baginya. Dirinya ingin semakin dekat, tanpa sekat bernama jarak.

Haa ... memang benar manusia tidak pernah puas dengan apapun yang dicapainya. Selalu meminta lebih dan lebih dari yang dimilikinya sekarang.

Dirinya berbalik untuk mengambilkan selimut, agar lelaki itu tidak jatuh sakit. Mengambil selimut berwarna _caramel_ yang membuat dirinya merasa sesak. Lelaki itu bahkan merubah warna kesukaannya hanya untuk membuat dirinya yakin masih hidup. Mulut lelaki itu bisa saja mengatakan ingin melupakan semuanya, namun alam bawah sadarnya dan semua hal yang disekitarnya mengatakan hal yang sebaliknya.

Mendengarkan bunyi jatuh membuatnya segera berlari menuju ruang kerja lelaki itu dan melihat gelas yang berisi sisa pensil yang sangat pendek jatuh di lantai. Dirinya menjatuhkan selimut itu di depan pintu ruang kerja lelaki itu dan segera berlari ke tempat lelaki itu.

"Akashi, kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau terluka?" dirinya menyetuh pundak dan lengan lelaki itu, memastikan lelaki itu tidak apa-apa.

Biasanya lelaki itu segera menepis tangannya yang kadang membuatnya terjatuh di lantai. Tetapi kali ini lelaki itu menyentuh tangannya. Rasa dingin segera menjalari tangannya yang membuatnya khawatir.

"Akashi, kau harus beristirahat. Tanganmu benar-benar dingin dan aku taku kau..." perkataanya tidak bisa terselesaikan karena sorot mata lelaki itu saat menatapnya membuatnya spontan berhenti. Ada tatapan terluka di sana dan setiap dirinya melihatnya, dirinya juga ikut terluka bersama lelaki itu.

Bahkan sebenarnya jauh lebih terluka daripada lelaki itu sendiri.

"Tetsuna, bisa tinggalkan aku sendiri?"

"Tapi kau..."

"Kumohon."

Dirinya hanya bisa memaksakan seulas senyuman pada lelaki itu, yang tidak dihiraukan karena lelaki itu kembali memandangi _pentablet_ miliknya dan melanjutkan apa yang sempat tertunda. Dirinya sempat menatap pensil-pensil yang berceceran di lantai yang membuat senyumnya memudar.

Warna coklat. Warna orang itu. Orang yang tidak akan pernah bisa digantikannya sampai kapanpun.

Berjalan keluar dari ruang kerja lelaki itu dan menutup pintu ruangan itu. Kembali ke kamarnya, menurutp pintu dan merosotkan punggungnya di pintu kamarnya. Dirinya merada tidak sanggup untuk berdiri. Dirinya hanya ingin melepaskan emosinya dan emosi lelaki itu.

Pada akhirnya dirinya sama saja seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, menangisi lelaki itu. Besok dirinya harus mengenakan topeng bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja kepada dunia dan mempersiapkan alasan mata bengkaknya hanya karena menonton film _sad ending_.

* * *

Lelaki itu hanya menatap kosong pada menu sarapannya. Tetsuna sudah pergi sejak tadi dan dirinya baru mau datang ke dapur saat perutnya meronta untuk diisi dengan sesuatu.

Lelaki itu tahu, dirinya hanya menyakiti Tetsuna dengan bersikap seperti ini. Entah berapa kali dirinya melepaskan Tetsunan untuk membuat perempuan itu bisa menemukan kebahagiaan bersama orang lain, namun perempuan itu kelewat keras kepala untuk pergi. Sampai di suatu titik, dirinya menganggap Tetsuna tidak akan pernah pergi dari sisinya meskipun bersikap seperti ini.

Menarik kursi _mini bar_ dan mulai memakan sarapannya yang sudah dingin. Mengabaikan _notes_ yang ditulis Tetsuna untuk cara memanaskan semua makanan itu dan memilih memakan apapun yang ada di hadapannya.

Dirinya memang menyedihkan. Tidak ada sangkalan apapun soal ini. Dirinya hanyalah seorang manusia yang menjadi mayat hidup tanpa alasan. Tetsuna mungkin tahu alasannya, namun memilih untuk diam. Dirinya juga tidak meminta untuk dijelaskan kenapa, karena dirinya tidak yakin akan tetap mau hidup jika mengetahui kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

Menyelesaikan sarapannya dan mencuci semua peralatan makannya, lelaki itu ke kamarnya untuk membersihkan diri serta mengganti pakaiannya. Setengah jam kemudian, lelaki itu sudah berada di stasiun kereta dan mengirimkan pesan kepada Tetsuna jika dirinya pergi—yang mungkin sekarang membuat perempuan itu panik karena dirinya tidak menyebutkan tujuan spesifik.

Tidak ada tujuan kemana dirinya pergi. Hanya mengikuti langkah kakinya dan berharap saja bukan tempat yang membuatnya berpikir untuk bunuh diri.

Berkeliling ke tempat yang tidak diketahuinya dan juga tidak ingin dirinya ketahui selama beberapa jam sebelum berakhir di sebuah restoran. Tempat itu tengah ramai dan kebetulan ada satu tempat yang kosong, membuatnya segera duduk di tempat itu dan memesan segelas besar bir.

Lelaki itu tidak tahu jika ada sepasang mata yang mengawasinya. Dirinya meminum tiga perempat minuman itu dalam sekali teguk lalu menggoyang-goyangkan gelas itu dengan tatapan kosong. Menghabiskan apa yang ada di gelas itu lalu memesang satu gelas lagi dengan ukuran yang sama. Entah sudah berapa gelas, namun saat dirinya hendak menerima gelas yang baru dipesannya, gelas itu telah berpindah tangan ke orang lain.

"Akashi, kenapa kau banyak minum? Kau benci alkohol," ucapnya pelan dengan nada dibuat-buat tegas, padahal ada getaran kekecewaan yang terdengar dari mulut perempuan itu.

"Bukan urusanmu, Tetsuna."

"Bukan urusanku kau bilang? Tentu saja ini urusanku!"

Beberapa orang memandangi mereka karena suara keras Tetsuna. Lelaki itu merasa tidak perlu berada di tempat itu lebih lama sehingga memutuskan untuk menuju meja kasir dan pergi meninggalkan perempuan itu sendirian. Tentu saja perempuan itu mengejar lelaki itu yang sudah berada di luar restoran.

"Kau mau kemana? Ayo kita pulang bersama," Tetsuna mencengkram lengan lelaki itu yang membuat lelaki itu memandang Tetsuna dan melepaskan cengraman itu dengan kasar.

Lelaki itu tidak mengatakan apapun dan dirinya bisa mendengar perempuan itu berteriak memanggil namanya sebelum mendengar suara tangisan perempuan itu. Menulikan apa yang didengarnya, dirinya hanya memilih untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya ke tempat yang tidak diketahuinya.

Menyusuri jalan-jalan besar hingga berkahir di sebuah gang yang mungkin saja ada orang-orang ajaht dibalik pekatnya malam. Namun lelaki itu tidak peduli dan saat itu dirinya menemukan sebuah bar yang papan namanya sama seperti salah satu penjahat dari Prancis, Lupin.

Membuka pintu bar itu dan ternyata bar itu tidak sebesar yang dirinya duga. Di pinggir-pinggir dinding, ada beberapa kursi dan di tengah-tengah tempat itu ada _bar station_ untuk para bartender. Menarik salah satu kursi yang ada di _bar station_ dan memesan _tequila_.

"Kau sudah lama tidak kemari. Apa menjadi komikus begitu menyibukkan bagimu?" tanya bartender itu yang meletakkan gelas minuman dan juga meletakkan sebuah kotak korek api yang gambarnya sama seperti papan nama yang dilihatnya tadi.

Lelaki itu yakin tidak mengenali bartender itu, namun dirinya tidak mau mengatakan apapun dan mengambil kotak korek itu. saat di buka, hanya tersisa tiga batang. Lelaki itu mengambil satu dan menyalakannya. Meletakkan korek itu untuk dimakan oleh api, dan saat dirinya melihat ke depan, dirinya melihat seorang perempuan bersurai caramel sedang bernyanyi. Lelaki itu yakin tadi tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana, kenapa sekarang ada?

Namun perempuan itu memberikan senyuman yang membuat lelaki itu juga membalas senyuman perempuan itu. Meskipun ada rasa sakit yang menjalar disekitar mulutnya akibat tidak terbiasa tersenyum, namun lelaki itu tidak merasa keberatan entah kenapa.

Dan entah kenapa, beban yang ada di dalam dirinya sedikit terangkat hanya karena sebuah senyuman.

* * *

Saat terbangun, lelaki itu terbaring di sofa panjang berwarna hitam. Kepalanya agak pusing, namun tidak sampai tahap _hang over_. Melihat _smartphone_ miliknya yang penuh dengan pesan dan _miss call_ dari Tetsuna membuat lelaki itu menghela nafas.

Mengambil jaketnya dan berjalan keluar dari bar itu—yang baru disadarinya saat hampir mencapai pintu keluar. Berjalan beberapa saat sebelum mencegat taksi untuk mengantarkannya pulang.

Sampai di apartemennya, tidak ada siapapun. Tetsuna mungkin sedang bekerja di universitas untuk mengajar dan meneriman konsultasi orang-orang yang merasa depresi seperti dirinya dan dirinya bisa pergi ke tempat tidur untuk mendapatkan tidur yang layak.

Namun kakinya berkhianat dengan keinginannya, karena pada kenyataanya dirinya melangkah menuju ruang kerjanya. Menyalakan komputernya dan _pentablet_ miliknya untuk mulai menggambar. Entah gambaran itu darang dari mana, namun lelaki itu sanggup menyelesaikan setengah pekerjaanya dari _deadline_ yang harus dibuatnya.

Mengambil gelas yang ada didekatnya untuk meminum air putih. Pandangan lelaki itu agak memburam dan lelaki itu segera meletakkan gelas berisi air itu sejauh-jauhnya dari meja belajarnya. Memang benar gelas itu tidak berada di meja kerjanya, namun berada di lantai, bersama lelaki itu yang jatuh pingsan.

Tetsuna baru pulang kerja dan mengetahui bahwa Akashi sudah pulang—dari sepatu lelaki itu yang berada di rumah, membuat perempuan itu lega. Namun kelegaanya segera berganti dengan ketakutan saat menemukan lelaki itu pingsan di lantai dan di dekatnya ada pecahan gelas.

"Akashi ... Akashi...!" perempuan itu mengguncang-guncang tubuh lelaki itu sebelum mengeluarkan _smartphone_ miliknya untuk menelepon ambulans.

Perempuan itu terus mengguncang-guncang tubuh lelaki itu sembari terisak. "Jangan coba-coba membunuh dirimu atau aku ikut bersamamu untuk mati!"

* * *

Tetsuna hanya bisa melihat lelaki itu terbaring di atas tempat tidur rumah sakit itu dengan berbagai emosi. Kesal karena lelaki itu terlalu banyak minum alkohol dan dirinya tidak berada di rumah lebih awal agar bisa membawa lelaki itu ke rumah sakit sesegera mungkin. Sedih karena dirinya tidak bisa menepati janjinya pada lelaki itu untuk tidak melakukan hal yang berbahaya tanpa sadar.

"_Tetsuna, bisa membantuku?"_

"_Aku selalu membantumu tanpa kau mintapun."_

"_Tapi aku ingin memastikan yang satu ini kau pasti membantuku."_

"_Memangnya tentang apa, Sei-kun?"_

"_Buat aku melupakannya. Buat aku tidak melakukan hal bodoh dan berbahaya."_

"_... bodoh dan berbahaya?"_

"_Seperti mencoba membunuh diriku sendiri untuk menyusulnya."_

Tetsuna berusaha untuk tidak menangis, tapi pada akhirnya tetap saja dirinya menangis. Entah sudah berapa banyak air matanya keluar untuk lelaki yang dicintainya itu—meskipun cintanya sampai sekarang belum terbalaskan. Entah sampai kapan dirinya menjadi pesakitan seperti ini.

"Aku tahu sampai kapanpun tidak bisa menggantikannya. Tapi apa tidak bisa kau menerima jika aku mencintaimu sepertinya? Tidak bisa melihat apa yang ada di depanmu, yaitu aku?" pertanyaan yang sama, selalu berulang semenjak dirinya memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama dengan lelaki itu tiga tahun yang lalu.

Meskipun setiap pertanyaan itu selalu sama jawabannya.

"_Aku juga ingin membalas perasaanmu Tetsuna, tapi bahkan aku tidak bisa mencintai diriku sendiri. Bagaimana aku bisa mencintaimu?"_

Setiap kali mengajukan pertanyaan itu, sebenarnya setiap kali juga dirinya ingin mendengar jawaban yang berbeda—meskipun hanya tinggal harapan saja. Berusaha untuk menyerah dan meninggalkanpun, pada penghujung hari dirinya akan kembali kepada lelaki itu. Meskipun lelaki itu juga berusaha melepaskannya berulang kali agar dirinya tidak menjadi pesakitan cinta, nyatanya dirinya tidak mau pergi.

Masokis perasaan.

"Apa mengizinkanku untuk mengajarimu mencintaikupun kau tidak bisa, Akashi Seijuuro?"

* * *

Saat membuka mata, yang dilihatnya pertama kali adalah _platfon_ berwarna putih dan asing. Kesimpulannya, ini bukan di apartemennya, karena apartemennya memiliki _platfon_ berwarna _tortilla_. Kepalanya terasa sakit yang membuatnya refleks memengang kepalanya. Namun matanya enangkap jika pergelangan tangan kanannya tengah dipasang infus.

_Rumah sakit_. Kalimat yang langsung terlintas dikepalanya. Dirinya benci rumah sakit. Membuatnya muak dan merasa semakin sakit jika berada di sana.

Tetsuna tengah tertidur di sofa yang ada di ruangan itu. Lelaki itu berusaha tidak membuat keributan dengan melepaskan infusnya dan berjalan keluar dari ruangannya. Yang ada di pikirannya hanya satu, pergi ke tempat yang paling tinggi di tempat itu.

Sepanjang perjalanan, dirinya tidak memikirkan apapun selain menuju tempat yang tertinggi. Berjalan pelan namun pasti, pada akhirnya dirinya tiba ditempat yang diinginkannya. Memandangi langit yang perlahan mulai terang, namun masih sedikit menyisakan pekatnya malam. Dingin tidak dipedulikan olehnya dan lelaki itu merasa dirinya kurang mencapai ketinggian yang diinginkannya.

Seolah ada suara yang berbisik padanya untuk mencapai tempat yang lebih tinggi lagi.

Melangkahi pagar pembatas dan menatap semua pemandangan itu dengan sekasama sebelum mulai menutup matanya. Tangannya perlahan mulai melepaskan dari pagar pembatas. Dirinya hanya ingin bebas. Dirinya hanya ingin pergi ke tempat dimana siksaan yang terus menghatuinya selama sepuluh tahun lamanya itu tidak mengejarnya lagi.

Sedikit lagi kebebasa itu didapatkannya andai saja tubuhnya tidak merasakan seseorang memeluk dirinya dan memaksanya untuk tertarik ke belakang oleh tenaga yang kuat beserta gaya gravitasi yang membuatnya jatuh.

"Seijuuro, kau bodoh atau apa?!" teriak Tetsuna dengan nafas terengah-engah. Matanya berkaca-kaca dan ekspresi yang ada di wajah itu benar-benar tidak bisa lelaki itu baca karena terlalu rancu untuk dideskripsikan.

Lelaki itu tidak mengatakan apapun dan memandang langit dengan tatapan kosong. Dirinya tidak mendengarkan satu katapun dari rancauan Tetsuna tentang dirinya dan hanya memandangi awan yang berwarna putih yang ada di langit.

"_Kenapa dirinya tidak boleh bebas?"_

* * *

Tidak ada yang dikatakan lelaki itu setelah aksi bunuh dirinya digagalkannya. Tetsuna tidak mengerti lagi dengan lelaki itu, apakah efek hipnotisnya waktu itu sudah hilang sehingga lelaki itu seperti ini?

"Sei, bisa ikuti arah bandul ini?"

Lelaki itu menuruti perkataan Tetsuna dan mengikuti arah bandul liontin berbentuh hati itu. dan saat perintah perempuan itu untuk membuat lelaki itu tidak sadar, tidak terjadi apa-apa. Lelaki itu masih tetap sadar, tetap membuka matanya dan memandangi perempuan itu dengan tatapan datar, yang membuat perempuan itu tersenyum.

Hiptonis sudah tidak bisa dilakukannya lagi karena lelaki itu sudah berada di titik dimana dirinya tidak akan bisa dihipnotis bagaimanapun caranya. Dan biasanya hal itu terjadi karena ada traumatis yang terjadi.

"Kau masih mencarinya bahkan dalam mimpimu bukan, Sei?" gumam perempuan itu yang terlalu kecil untuk di dengarkan dan lelaki itu sendiri tengah membaca surat penggemarnya yang tadi dibawakan editornya yang tahu dirinya masuk rumah sakit karena kecapekan.

* * *

Seminggu kemudian, lelaki itu sudah bisa bisa pulang ke apartemennya. Dan sudah seminggu pula dirinya tidak mau mengatakan apapun pada siapapun, sehingga Tetsuna yang berubah menjadi mediator jika ada yang bertanya padanya. Bahkan perkataan Tetsuna saja tidak mau dijawabnya meskipun tahu membuat perempuan itu hatinya semakin hancur.

Dirinya bahkan tidak bisa menemukan alasan kenapa dirinya tidak mau mengatakan apapun pada orang lain. Dirinya hanya ingin menikmati keheningan di sekitarnya.

_Deadline_ manga untuk bulan ini sudah dikirimnya tadi dan untuk bulan depan dirinya sudah menggambar setengahnya. Hanya tinggal sedikit lagi untuk menyelesaikannya dan menamatkan manga yang ditulisnya. Manga romantis yang sebenarnya dirinya juga tidak mengerti diantara banyak genre kenapa dirinya mengambil itu. Dan diantara banyak tema, kenapa dirinya mengambil kehilangan ingatan dan berusaha mencarinya meskipun batin tokoh utamanya berteriak untuk tidak mencari tahu.

Terdengar seperti dirinya yang tengah menggambarkan tokoh utama adalah refleksi dirinya.

Lelaki itu berhenti mencari pakaian yang nyaman untuknya saat menemukan kotak berwarna _light brown_ berada di lemari pakaiannya. Saat dikeluarkan, ternyata ukuran kotak itu lumayan besar. Saat dibuka, ternyata ada banyak hal di sana yang membuat lelaki itu menyertikan keningnya, bingung. Dirinya tidak mengenali satupun benda itu dan merasa tidak memilikinya, lalu kenapa dirinya menyimpannya?

Mengambil buku sketsa berwarna merah dan membukanya. Nafasnya terasa berat begitu melihat sketsa yang ada di halaman pertama buku itu. Seorang perempuan yang tengah tersenyum dan di bawahnya ada paragraf yang menjelaskan siapa orang itu.

_Furihata Kouri namanya. Dia suka musim semi, hujan dan memandangiku. Entah untuk apa dia memandangiku._

Halaman-halaman selanjutnya tidak ada penjelasan apapun seperti halaman pertama, namun gambar perempuan itu dalam berbagai pose membuat kepalanya semakin lama semakin sakit. Tapi tangannya tidak mau berhenti untuk membalik lembar demi lembar buku sketsa itu. Sampai di dua halaman terakhir dimana banyak bunga Daisy berada di sekeliling perempuan itu dan keras itu tampak bergelombang akibat terkena air.

...seperti air matanya sekarang yang mengalir tanpa alasan sementara tangannya memengang kepalanya karena semua hal yang terlupakan—tepatnya yang ingin dilupakan, muncul di dalam kepalanya dan membentuk sebuah jalan cerita.

"Maafkan aku, Kouri. Maafkan aku. Seharusnya aku yang pergi, bukannya dirimu."

* * *

"Aku pergi ke Kyoto selama tiga hari," itulah yang dikataan lelaki itu keesokan harinya saat Tetsuna bertanya kemana pada lelaki itu. ditambah dengan sebuah tas yang tidak berukuran besar namun cukup jelas menandakan jika lelaki itu hendak berpergian.

"Aku ikut. Tunggu sebentar, aku berkemas."

"Tapi..."

"Atau kau melakukan hal bodoh lagi seperti di rumah sakit jika aku tidak ikut."

Lelaki itu tidak mengatakan apapun lagi, namun duduk menunggu di ruang tamu. Biasanya dirinya tidak mau peduli dan pergi begitu saja, tapi kali ini dirinya mencoba mendengarkan. Setengah jam kemudian, mereka sudah berada di bandara. Karena mereka berdua sebenarnya mendadak merencanakan pergi ke Kyoto, jadilah mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk mencari tiket pesawat.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba ingin ke Kyoto? Kau bilang membenci tempat itu."

Lelaki itu memilih diam dan mengamati orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Perempuan itu sudah terlalu sering diabaikan, sehingga berusaha memaklumi. Mau membiarkannya ikut pergi ke tempat tujuan lelaki itu adalah sebuah keajaiban.

"Apa kau ingin mengunjunginya?"

Lelaki itu menatapnya dan ada raut bersalah yang terpancar di wajahnya yang membuat perempuan itu tersenyum, namun disaat bersamaan terasa sesak. Ternyata sampai kapanpun dirinya tidak bisa menggantikannya.

"Aku ingin minta maaf."

"Itu bukan salahmu. Kau hanya ada di tempat dan waktu yang salah saja."

Lelaki itu menatap perempuan itu dengan intens dan meskipun perempuan itu sudah menanamkan doktrin bahwa lelaki itu menatapnya bukan karena tertarik padanya sebagai seorang wanita, tetap saja jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat.

"Bukan. Aku maksud padamu."

Yang perempuan itu tahu, baik lelaki itu dulu maupun sekarang sangat jarang mengatakan maaf. Dan sekarang mendengarkan lelaki itu meminta maaf padanya terasa aneh.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tahu kau tidak bisa memaksakan untuk membalas perasaanku dan itu bukan salahmu."

"Maaf."

Dan tidak ada pembicaraan apapun lagi dianatar mereka berdua setelah naik pesawat. Lelaki itu memilih untuk tidur dan perempuan itu memilih untuk membaca buku yang sengaja dibawanya.

Begitu mereka sampai di bandara, mereka meskipun tidak mengatakan apapun langsung memtuskan ke stasiun. Tempat yang mereka tuju bukan yang berada di kota Kyoto, tapi di sebuah desa yang untuk mencapainya harus menaiki kereta. Mereka berdua segera mencari tiket kereta dan duduk berhadapan saat mereka masuk ke dalam kereta.

Masih tidak ada yang memulai konversasi. Lelaki itu sibuk mengamati kalender tua, sebuah kalender meja yang berusia sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Perempuan itu memilih melihat pemandangan yang disuguhkan jendela kereta yang mereka tumpangi.

"Aku tidak membawa hal yang berbau musim semi," perkataan lelaki itu membuat perempuan itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela dan menatap lelaki bersurai merah itu sembari tersenyum.

"Tidak apa, aku sudah membawakannya untukmu. Aku juga ingin mengunjunginya, karena dia sahabatku."

"Maaf telah mengambil sesuatu yang berharga bagimu."

"Terasa aneh seorang Akashi Seijuuro mengatakan maaf berulang kali dalam satu hari, kau tahu," tawa perempuan itu yang membuat lelaki itu memilih memandangi jendela. Namun lelaki itu memandang perempuan yang ada di depannya saat merasa tangannya tengah digenggam.

"Aku tetap bersamamu sampai akhir. Jadi jangan menganggap dirimu sendirian, oke."

* * *

Mereka sampai di stasiun dan perempuan itu tahu jika dirinya tidak memutuskan untuk mencari tempat menginap dulu sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan, lelaki itu pasti sudah bergerak ke tempat itu sendirian. Dan perempuan itu tidak mau kehilangan jejak lelaki itu di tempat yang tidak dikenalnya ini.

Setelah mendapatkan tempat penginapan dan bertanya arah—salahkan kemampuan navigasi perempuan itu yang buruk dan lelaki itu samasekali tidak tahu apapun. Mereka berjalan beriringan dan tetap tidak ada konversasi. Mungkin orang yang tidak mengenal mereka menganggap bahwa mereka berdua orang asing yang tidak saling mengenal.

Mereka saling mengenali satu sama lain dengan baik dan bisa berkomunikasi dalam diam. Mereka akhirnya mencapai tempat yang mereka ingin tuju. Sebuah pintu gerbang yang terasa sangat tua dan mistis menyambut mereka. Pintu gerbang yang dindingnya terbuat dari batu besar dan pintunya dari kayu terbaik.

"Tempatnya di sini. Kalau kau mau, aku bisa menunggu di sini saja," perempuan itu menyerahkan tas kecil yang dibawanya kepada lelaki itu. Perempaun itu memberikan kesempatan untuk pergi sendirian jika lelaki itu mau, karena dirinya belajar, memaksakan keinginannya tidak akan menghasilkan apa yang diinginkannya.

Lelaki itu mengambil tas kecil itu dan tidak mengatakan apapun, tapi menarik tangan perempuan itu untuk mengikutinya. Perempuan itu terkesiap, karena selama ini _skinship_ yang selalu memulainya adalah dirinya, bukan lelaki itu.

"Kau bilang bersamaku sampai akhir," itulah jawabannya saat perempuan itu bertanya kenapa.

...jadi seorang Kuroko Tetsuna memiliki peluang?

* * *

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu. Tepatnya sepuluh tahun lalu terakhir kita bertemu," lelaki itu berbicara sementara perempuan itu mengeluarkan berbagai benda yang ada di tas kecilnya itu. Kue kering yang ada kelopak bunga Sakura, parfum kesukaan perempuan itu yang sekarang menjadi barang _limited edition_, serta berbagai hal yang remeh temeh.

"Maaf aku lama tidak mengunjungimu, Kouri. Kesibukanku dan harus menjaga seseorang membuatku tidak bisa mengunjungimu. Ah iya, kau pasti juga tahu bagaimana parahnya aku dalam hal mencari tempat," tawa perempuan itu yang membuat lelaki bersurai merah itu menoleh ke arah perempuan bersurai biru langit itu.

"Aku sekarang menjadi komikus dan kadang mengadakan pameran lukisanku. Tepat seperti dugaanmu, sebenarnya aku lebih cocok dalam bidang seni daripada olahraga ataupun analitis."

"Kouri, kau harus tahu genre apa yang dibuatnya. Kau pasti tertawa sampai menangis jika tahu dia menggambar genre apa. Tebak, dia menggambar genre romantis. Bukan Akashi Seijuuro sekali bukan?"

"Hei, jangan menjelek-jelekkanku di hadapan Kouri!"

"Wah Kouri, Akashi sekarang sedang marah padaku. Tolong sahabat kesayanganmu ini dari mata ganasnya."

"Kuroko Tetsuna!"

Perempuan itu tertawa pelan dan memandang lelaki bersurai merah itu dengan tatapan seolah-olah tidak bersalah. Tidak lama kemudian, lelaki itu tersenyum sebelum akhirnya tertawa.

"Kouri, janjiku padamu terpenuhi. Dia sekarang bisa tertawa lagi," perkataan perempuan itu membuat lelaki bersurai merah itu tidak mengerti. Namun perempuan itu memandangnya dan memberikan senyuman yang semakin membuat lelaki itu tidak mengerti. "Kau mungkin punya sesuatu yang hanya bisa dikatan jika berdua. Jadi aku pergi sebentar, oke?"

Lelaki itu belum menyatakan apapun, namun perempuan itu sudah melangkah meninggalkan lelaki itu dengan seseorang yang mereka ajak berbicara sejak tadi. Meskipun orang itu tidak menjawab mereka samasekali—tepatnya tidak bisa menjawabnya.

"Aku minta maaf banyak hal padamu Kouri. Sepuluh tahun ini yang aku lakukan hanyalah melarikan diri dan membuat sahabatmu terluka," lelaki itu menghela nafas dan mengeluarkan korek api yang hanya sisa dua batang itu. Mengambil satu batang korek dan menyalakan, lalu meletakkan di tempat di mana korek itu bisa menyala. "Dan maaf aku tidak pernah mengatakan hal ini padamu. Seharusnya aku mengatakannya di hari itu, aku mencintaimu."

Perempuan bersurai caramel yang memiliki panjang sebahu itu hanya tersenyum sebelum sedikit demi sedikit menghilang dan hanya menyisakan sebuah batu berukuran besar yang bertuliskan nama perempuan itu.

* * *

Kehidupan harus tetap berlanjut. Sudah dua bulan berlalu semenjak kunjungan mereka ke tempat Kouki. Manga buatan lelaki itu sudah selesai dan memilih untuk rehat sejenak dari dunia itu serta kembali ke dunia lukis—meskipun editornya sering meminta untuk menggambar manga walaupun hanya _oneshot_ saja sembari membujuknya dengan berbagai surat penggemar.

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku sedang ingin melukis dan terakhir kali aku mencoba mengerjakan bersama, aku yang kerepotan."

"_Tapi kumohon Akashi sensei, pertimbangkanlah ini. Aku janji ini yang terakhir menganggumu jika kau membuat manga oneshot._"

"Sekali aku bilang tidak, maka itu hal yang mutlak. Dan janjimu itu hanyalah kebohongan belaka, karena kau selalu bilang seperti itu saat terakhir kali aku memutuskan untuk rehat."

"_Aku bukannya ingin ingkar janji pada sensei, tapi penggemarmu dan atasan di kantor menginginkan karyamu untuk bulan ini._"

"Katakan pada mereka, tidak. Aku sibuk melukis."

Dan lelaki itu langsung menutup teleponnya, tidak peduli editornya masih belum selesai berbicara. Menghela nafas dan tersenyum sinis, lalu mengirimkan pesan kepada Tetsuna jika dirinya sepanjang hari nanti akan mematikan _smartphone_ miliknya dan jika ada perlu telepon saja ke apartemen.

Memandangi lukisan yang ada di depannya dengan tersenyum dan membuat lelaki itu kembali menggoreskan warna-warna yang menyenangkan untuk dilihat. Biasanya dirinya selalu menggunakan warna kelam yang mewakilkan kesedihannya dan dirinya sudah bertekad untuk tidak menyalahkan dirinya akibat masa lalu.

Dirinya tidak akan melupakan masa lalunya, tetapi dirinya hidup untuk hari ini, bukan untuk masa lalu.

Korek yang ada di kotaknya itu memang masih sisa satu dan dirinya tidak akan mau menggunakannya lagi karena dirinya yakin, Kouri ada di sampingnya, sedang mengawasinya. Dan tidak membutuhkan keajaiban korek api itu untuk melihat wujud perempuan itu, karena lelaki itu bisa mengabaikan wujud perempuan itu di setiap gambar yang dibuatnya baik itu di buku sketsa maupun di kanvas.

* * *

**Saya menggalau lagi dan kali ini korbannya adalah Akashi. Koroko dan Furihata hanyalah dua orang yang tidak beruntung menjadi orang yang saya jadikan sebagai orang yang dilukai oleh Akashi.**

**Kalian bisa menentukan siapa mencintai siapa. Tapi saya tidak begitu peduli, karena bagi saya yang terpenting adalah rasa galau saya bisa saya salurkan. Dan kalo ada yang **_**notice,**_** sebenarnya ini terinspirasi dari SM Ballad – Blind yang dinyanyikan Yesung, judulnya fanfic ini saya ambil dari salah satu mini album SM Ballad dan chapter kedua saya terinspirasi dari SM Ballad – Breath.**

**Aih, saya emang jahat kalo sama **_**chara**_** kesukaan sih. Dan saya enggak mau minta maaf karena membuat Akashi seperti ini. Sekali-kali dia jadi manusia rapuh ding, saya bosen lihat doski **_**too perfect to be chara**_**.**

**Chapter keduanya saya publish tergantung **_**mood**_** atau target review saya tercapai. Saya gak mau kasih tahu angka pastinya, karena terkesan memaksa kalian memberikan saya review. Biarkan itu menjadi rahasia saya dan Tuhan, hahaha.**

**Terakhir, **_**dear Mr. D,**_** saya tahu kamu pernah menyukai saya dan sekarang saat saya menyukaimu, kamu sudah memilih orang lain. Saya hanya minta kamu jangan lari ke saya kalau kamu ada masalah dengan dia, sungguh saya capek harus akting saya enggak apa-apa saat menolongmu. Dan berhenti pasang wajah memelasmu itu! Itu kelemahanku kau tahu?!**

**Hydne**


End file.
